It's Goin' Down
It's Goin' Down is the 16th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 2 Transcript "Theme Song" Urchin: There, the Trident! Jenny: Go get it Captain, u deserve it. Drake: Yeah, we'll wait here. "Urchin hops off the ship & runs to the Curse Isle" Urchin: You're finally mine. "picks up Trident" "the core 4 appear & are shocked to find Urchin w/ the Trident" Nicky: "gasps" Urchin: You're too late. Alex: Time & tide, wind & night! Turn the clock back to the top! "casts spell" "time went backwards & the Trident laid in the same exact spot before Urchin grabbed it" Alex: Yes. "grabs Trident" Cut to Jolly Roger: Urchin: What, how am I back here?! Jenny: Where' the Trident? Urchin: It was Alex, he somehow used magic & reversed time. Drake: Quick, use ur necklace to get the Trident. Urchin: Right. "Urchin held the necklace in his hand" Urchin: Bring me the Trident! Cut to Cursed Isle: Mac: Quick, let's head back home. "the Trident flew out of Al's hand & went towards the Jolly Roger" Fran: I think a certain someone found out magic. Alex: Ugh! Demon heart & all things abhorrent, bring the sea king's missing trident! "casts spell" "it was a tug-o-war between Al & Urch's magic" Alex: I. Need. Help! "Mac & Fran used their magical abilities to Al" Cut to Jolly Roger: Urchin: He's much stronger than I thought. Drake: We can't lose. Jenny: C'mon Captain, u can do it! Urchin: Some help would be nice. "Jenny & Drake pulled on Urch to help out" Urchin: He just needs to let go! Cut to Cursed Isle: Alex: He just needs to let go! Mac: It's 3 against 3, maybe that's why it's so hard. Fran: Nicky, come help us! "Nicky taps into his magical abilities & helps out" Mac: And u said Wonderland magic doesn't exist. Nicky: It doesn't, unless u come into contact w/ other magic. "the core 4 pull really hard then, the Trident flew into Al' hands" Alex: Yes! Alright, let's go! "casts spell" Cut to Jolly Roger: Drake: Ugh, we lost! Jenny: We might have another chance. Urchin: I'll just to find 'em. Cut to speed boat: Mac: Close the hole! Alex: Elf & gnome, close this dome! "casts spell" "the hole in the invisible dome shut w/ a snap" Fran: We did it! Mac: Let's head back home & return the Trident to the museum. Alex: Sounds like a plan. Cut to Curse Isle: Jenny: Well? Urchin: They're not here! Drake: Where could they be? Urchin: Not sure, "holds necklace" find the core 4" "nothing happened, the necklace didn't even glow" Urchin: No! Jenny: What? Urchin: The magic is gone! Drake: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get our revenge. Urchin: Of course we will, I always get my revenge. Cut to museum: Alex: There, back where it belongs. Mac: Alright. "walks out" Nicky: Let's get something to eat. "walks out" Fran: I'm w/ ya on that. "follows Nicky" "as Al walked out the door, notice a small snowflake fall from the sky" Alex: Oh, it's snowing. "End" Characters *Alex *Mac Thorn *Nicky Hatter *Fran Shadowman *Urchin Seawitch *Drake Hook *Jenny Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island